Bimini tops are frequently installed on boats and other watercraft to provide shade or shelter to passengers of the watercraft. A traditional bimini top includes a canvas cover that is supported by a frame above passengers of the watercraft. These bimini tops are typically collapsible such that the bimini top is stowed when shade or shelter is not needed or during storage of the watercraft. While some bimini tops are foldable or otherwise collapsible when the top is not in use, collapsing or storing these tops is typically time consuming, difficult, and cumbersome, often times requiring assistance from more than one user to complete the process of collapsing a typical bimini top.
What is needed, therefore, is a folding bimini top frame that is easily folded for storage and unfolded for deployment to provide shade on a watercraft.